gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart's Medicine: Hospital Heat/Psychiatry
This is the sixth chapter of Heart's Medicine: Hospital Heat. Days after saving Mathilda, the hospital has set on fire by explosions of I.C.U. We're out from Little Creek! Level 51 - Promoted *George and Sam enter the ward. *George drinks the coffee. *George: So... we're pretty sure Prof. Myers won't be returning after his breakdown. *George: That's why this will now be your department. *George and Sam interact with paperwork. *Sam: But... *George: Your desk is over there... *Sam: Yeah, OK, but I don't... *George keeps drinking coffee. *George: If you need anything... *George: Keep it to yourself... *George: No one cares. *Sam: Wait... Isn't there someone… *George constantly drinking coffee. *George: Oh, yes. Don't forget you'll also have to do an evaluation of all the Little Creek staff. *George: We need to know if they're fit for work here. *George: I expect that won't be a problem. *Sam: I don't think... *George: Great, good luck! *George leaves the ward. *Sam: I guess I got a promotion... *Sam: But get started on the work. Looks like there's a lot of it... During the level *Sam finishes all of the paperwork. 1st paperwork *George: You forgot a full stack of paperwork in my office. *Sam: But we never went into your office... *George: That's nice... (leaves) 2nd paperwork *Aubrey: I don't do paperwork. That's the work of the lesser doctors. *Aubrey: And by that, I mean you. *Aubrey leaves the ward. 3rd paperwork *Leon: My favorite woman in this hospital? *Leon: Oh, I just feel terrible doing this to you... *Sam: You can do whatever to me... *Leon: What? *Sam: Err... What? *Leon: This work. I wish I could do it for you, but I'm afraid... *Leon: I just can't... *Sam: No problem, I like helping... *Leon leaves the ward. *Sam: ...you out. After the level *Daniel enters the ward. Sam looks at him. *Sam: You're here to bring me more work, right? *Daniel: Err... no? Why? *Daniel: This is the psychology department, right? *Sam: Er, yes, I'm sorry. What was it you wanted? *Daniel: I used to work in... *Daniel: Well, actually I used to own Little Creek Hospital. *Daniel: I've arranged for all my friends to come and temporarily work at Queensburrow… *Daniel: But only if they get cleared by the head of psychology... Which is you... *Daniel: Can you take it easy on them? They've been through a lot. *Sam: Sure. *Daniel: Thank you. *Sam: Err, Daniel... while you're here... *Sam: You're on my list too. *Daniel is on the bed and Sam is sat there. *Daniel: So I rushed over to Little Creek in my car as soon as I heard. *Daniel: Then I took one of the fireman's hammers... *Daniel: And then I saved Allison and her mom. *Sam: I feel like you might be skipping over some of the important bits here, Daniel. *Sam: Can you tell me step by step how you got to the room with Allison and her mother? *Daniel takes a flashback at the burning Little Creek. *Daniel: I totally forgot. I have this thing - we'll have to talk some other time... *Daniel rushes out from the ward. Level 52 - Feelings *Meet Aubrey Nakama, a Queensburrow Intern. *Aubrey: ...and that's why you'll have to fill in these forms by tomorrow. *Aubrey: Thanks, doll. *Allison enters the ward. *Aubrey: Oh, look - it's the girl who drives ambulances off cliffs and runs into burning buildings... *Aubrey: Just so you know, THIS hospital is MY hospital. *Aubrey: And we can totally do without a bad luck magnet! *Aubrey: So maybe do us all a favor and fail your psych eval, OK? *Aubrey leaves the ward. *Allison: Well... Well! Maybe you should fail your... psych... eval… *Allison's a loser. *Sam: Don't worry about her, she's like that to everyone. *Sam: I'm Sam. *Allison: Allison... *Sam: Sit down, we'll do your evaluation during my shift... *Allison goes to bed and sits down. During the level Part 1 *Sam: Okay, let's start with the fire, do you know how it all started? *Allison: Yes. The fire started because of Victor. He replaced all our equipment with faulty equipment. *Allison: It almost felt like it was intentional... Part 2 *Sam: You then ran into a burning building. Not a lot of people would do that. Why did you? *Allison: I had to get the machine I picked up here to my mom in Little Creek Hospital, or else she'd die. *Allison: I wasn't just going to give up. I only just had her back in my life... Part 3 *Sam: You and your mom don't have a normal mother-daughter relationship. Can you tell me a little about that? *Allison: I could... Do you have a couple of hours? *Allison: Honestly, I think what matters is that we're okay now. Part 4 *Sam: Can you at least tell me how things changed for you and your mother? *Allison: I just didn't want to be angry any more... *Allison: It wasn't helping anyone. In fact, it was only making things worse. *Allison: No one ever lost anything by forgiving someone. Part 5 *Sam: Lastly, do you think you're ready to get back to work? *Allison: I really, really want to get back to work. *Sam: I understand, but that isn't really the question I'm asking. *Sam: Do you think the fire has in any way impaired your judgment or skills? *Allison: Honeestly… I... I don't know... After the level *Sam goes to Allison. Allison gets up. *Allison: So? How did I do? *Sam: I can't really tell you yet... *Ruth enters the ward. *Ruth: So there's no trace of Victor anywhere... It's like he's disappeared... *Sophia walks pregnant! *Allison: Ruth! Sophia! *Allison runs to Ruth and gives a hug! *And Allison gives Sophia a hug too! *Allison: You look like you're ready to pop'A baby shower quote. *Sophia: I FEEL like I'm ready to pop... *Sophia: If raising this kid is half as hard as carrying it, I don't know how I'll manage it alone... *Allison: Yeah, about that... *Allison: I heard your house is still for sale. *Allison: Maybe if we pool all our money together, we can try and buy it back. *Allison: You wouldn't lose the house, I'd be out of my crummy apartment and we'd all be able to help with the baby. *Ruth: That just might work... *Ruth: I mean, it's plenty big enough... We'd still have a spare room. Level 53 - Active Duty *Stan is on the bed. *Stan: ...it's just... sometimes I feel totally insignificant... *Stan: ...like I'm a side-character in some sort of weird game... *Stan: ...like the writers keep forgetting I exist. *Stan: Sure, they gave me some lines, THIS TIME. *Stan: But I never do anything of any significance. *Stan: So? What do you think, doc? *Sam: Well... *Sam: I think our time is up... *Stan leaves the ward. After the level *Sam gets the books. *Chance sneaks into the ward. *Chance: Ah, here it is... *Sam: Chance? *Chance: Yes, that's me... *Chance is on the bed and Sam's is near him. *Chance: I'm not sure where to start... *Sam: We can start wherever you want to start... *Chance: Is this confidential? *Sam: It is... *Chance: Okay... *Chance takes a look at flashback. Victor is extinguishing flames. *Victor: Thank God, Chance. Help me, please! *Chance appears. *Chance shuts the door of Victor. *Victor: Chance?... Chance?!… What are you doing?!… *Chance locks the door. *Victor: Chance?... Help!... *Victor tries to open but it's locked now. *Chance leaves Victor. *Chances: Is it normal to have these kinds of dreams after something traumatic? *Sam: It was a dream? *Chance: Oh, yeah, sorry, I should have started with that, shouldn't I? *Chance: Whoopsie… Challenge 27 - Emily's Canteen Challenge VI *Emily begins to work on the final challenge before fires are happened. During the level *Emily's customers are ordering seconds and thirds. After the level *Ruth runs into the canteen to warn Emily. *Ruth: Emily!!! We need to get out of here! *Emily: But... but... I was making a chocolate soufflé... *Ruth: I'm afraid it's either that gets burned, or we do... *Emily leaves the canteen, followed by Ruth, and evacuates the hospital! Level 54 - New Beginnings *Sam: Oh my... *Allison enters the ward. *Allison: I'm not interrupting important reading, am I? *Sam: No, not at all... *Sam: Allison, what can I do for you? *Allison: I kind of wanted to know if you'd made up your mind about my work status? *Allison: I really want to get back to work, and being at home is driving me up the walls. *Sam: How about we compromise and you come and work for me for a while? *Sam: It's not like I haven't got enough work to go round... *Allison: Great! Thanks Sam, you won't regret it! *Sam: Well, let's get started then! *Sam leaves the ward, letting Allison go. After the level *Allison gets the compass and Sam gets the book. *Connor and Aubrey approach into the ward and started kissing. *Connor: I'll see you later... *Aubrey leaves the ward. *Connor: Can we do this quickly, because I'm fin... *Connor: Allison? *Allison: Hey Connor… *Connor is shocked. *Allison: New girlfriend? *Connor: Yeah... Something like that... *Sam: Let's start your evaluation, Connor. *Allison goes out. *Allison: Good luck. *Connor: You too... *Allison leaves the ward. Sam gets Connor. Level 55 - Cloud Nine *Allison gets the books while Daniel enters the ward. *Daniel: Ah, you're already studying up on the job! *Allison: Daniel! *Allison runs to Daniel and gives him a kiss! *Allison: I was just coming to see you... *Allison: Tonight - you and me, dinner and a movie, my treat. *Daniel: That sounds amazing, but I'd never let you pay for me. After all, I'm a gentleman. *Allison: You've already arranged for us to work at this hospital... *Allison: On top of... Oh, yeah... saving me and my mom. *Allison: It's the least I can do... I mean... *Allison: It's already going to be impossible to pay this off... like... ever! *Daniel: Are you enjoying the new job? I know it isn't Little Creek... *Allison: It's great! I have a lot to learn when it comes to psychology. *Daniel: Awesome. *Daniel: Guess I'll see you tonight! *Daniel and Allison kiss, then Daniel leaves the ward. After the level *Sam enters the ward while Allison gets the books. *Daniel enters the ward, makes Allison's happy to see him. *Allison goes to Daniel and hug! Then they're off to a dinner and movie! *Mason enters the ward and sits at a souch. *Mason: Ah-hem... *Sam threw a book! *Sam: Oh, I'm sorry - I didn't see you there! *Mason: I figured... *Sam: You're... Mason... *Sam: It says here you're the son of Victor... *Mason: That's right... And no, I have no clue where he is... *Mason: In fact, I was hoping you might be able to shed some light on that. *Mason: You can accuse my dad a lot of things, but leaving quietly into the night... *Sam: So, what do you think happened? *Mason: I don't know - but something is very wrong... *Mason: I'm sure at least one of the people who were in the fire must know something! *Daniel and Allison are in the movie, while Connor and Aubrey are kissing. *Allison: I'm sorry... I didn't know he'd be going to this movie too... *Daniel: Don't worry. That guy, he was your past. *Daniel: I get to be part of your present, and hopefully to your future! *Allison leans on Daniel. Level 56 - Down to Earth *In the Queensburrow hallway... *Allison: ...so when I woke up this morning, I heard the voicemail you left me... *Daniel: Yeah... turns out, you can't delete those things from the caller's side... *Allison: It was sweet... I've never had someone sing to me before... *Allison: You were a bit flat on the chorus, what was it again... *Allison: "Al-li-son, we've had so much fun" *Daniel: Everyone's a critic... *Allison: Dork. *Daniel: A dork with a pretty girlfriend. *Daniel and Allison give a kiss. *Allison leaves to the left, and Aubrey appears from the right. *Aubrey: Ah-hem... *Aubrey: Daniel, I need to talk to you about these tests you ordered... *Aubrey: I can't find the patient file... *Aubrey: Walk with me, I was about to get a SMOKE. *Inside his flashback, Daniel is trapped in the fire! *Daniel runs to the left! *Aubrey: Guess we'll have to do that some other time... After the level *Ruth and pregnant Sophia enter the ward. Ruth and Sophia sit down on the couch, while Sam enters the ward. *Allison: Glad you guys could make it... *Sophia: No worries - this place has the best chairs and sofas in the hospital. *Allison: Yeah, Queensburrow isn't really patient-friendly when it comes to... *Allison: Well... Everything... *Ruth: Honey, I think most inner-city hospitals are like this. *Ruth: We were just spoiled by the beauty of Little Creek. *Allison, Ruth, Sophia: ...Little Creek... *ALlison: I guess we'll just have to make do, until it's rebuilt. *Ruth: I don't want to make things any worse, but I crunched the numbers on us buying my mother's house... *Jenny enters the ward. *Ruth: We're short... *Ruth: Like a full person short... *Jenny steps up. *Jenny: What are you guys talking about? *They're surprised! It was nothing. *Jenny is optimistic. Level 57 - Co-operation *Sam gets the books while Allison gets the paperwork. Meet Leon Vinson, *Leon goes to Allison. *Leon: Aha! So this is where they've been hiding all the pretty ladies! *Sam: Oh, stop it... *Allison: Yeah, seriously, stop it... *Leon: Don't frown, it creates wrinkles... *Leon: I come bearing gifts... *Leon: George... You know, the head of Queensburrow… *Leon: He's a very hard guy to impress. *Leon: But the one thing that never fails to impress him is helping out other departments. *Leon: The man loves to see the departments working together to one common goal. *Leon: So, I thought, let's do these girls a favor and bring them some of my work... *Allison: Now wait a minute... *Sam: We'll do it! *Leon: Thanks, girls... *Sam dances! Leon leaves aside. *Allison: What? *Allison: You know he just suckered you into doing his work, right? *Sam: He can sucker me into doing anything... *Allison: Okay... *Sam goes to the chair. During the level *Allison finishes all the paperwork for Sam, again. After the level *George enters the ward. *George: Well... I'm here. What's so important? *Allison: Tomorrow, I'm moving, and I was wondering if I could get a day off? *George: Sam... will you tell Miss Heart, she doesn't have to ask me for free days. *Sam: It's okay, Allison, you can have the day off. *George: Can I leave now? *Allison: You can... *Allison: By the way, did you see we finished all this work for Leon? *George: If you did work for Leon, then why are you bothering me about it? *George: All I want if for you people to leave me alone. *Allison: LEON... *Sam: Didn't you have a dinner to get to? *Allison dashes out of the ward and goes to Daniel's place to see Mathilda. *Allison: Sorry I'm late... *Daniel: No problem at all, I had very good company. *Daniel: I'll go check on my food. *Mathilda: I knew he was funny, but you never told me how cute he was. *Daniel goes to check the food. *Allison: Mom... *Mathilda: Just saying... *Daniel has pancakes. *Allison: Browned Butter Blueberry Pancakes... *Daniel places the pancakes. *Daniel: Yes, I'm sure they aren't as good as your mom's... *Daniel, Mathilda and Allison sit down. *Daniel: But your mom is a treasure trove of information about you. *Allison: Mom? *Mathilda: Daniel, these... er… these candles... *Mathilda: You want me to get some matches to light them on fire? *Daniel's on the flashback and posed covered! *Allison: Daniel? *Daniel: I think we've all seen enough fire for a while... Level 58 - Moving Day *Sam: Daniel? Allison won't be here today, she's moving... *Daniel: Yes, I know, I came to talk to you... *Sam: Oh... Then please, take a seat... *Daniel and Sam take a seat. *Sam: What's up? *Daniel: This… This is hard for me... *Daniel: Ever since the fire, I haven't been sleeping at all... *Daniel: Every time I try, I see a wall of red, and I can feel the heat of the fire again... *Daniel takes a flashback seeing standing alone. *Daniel: I get anxious just thinking of fire - but seeing fire... *Sam: Don't worry, that's normal. You've been through a very traumatic event. *Sam: We should plan a weekly appointment to talk, though. *Allison: Okay... *Sam: For now, I could prescribe you some pills for the anxiety. *Daniel: Oh, err... no... no pills... *Daniel: It's... err... against my religion... *Daniel: Look at the time, I have to go... *Daniel leaves the ward, letting Sam go. During the level *Sam walks more than 1,800 steps. After the level *At the girls place, Mathilda washes the objects. *Ryan: I think this is the last of them! Where do you want it? *Allison: Upstairs, please... *Ryan goes upstairs to place. Allison goes to Mathilda. *Allison: I'm so grateful you and Ryan could help out, mom. *Allison: I'm kind of used to having to do these things alone. *Mathilda: No problem, we're here whenever you need us. *Ryan comes downstairs. *Mathilda: In fact, we'll be here even when you don't want us too. *Allison gives Mathilda a hug! *Family in one hug! *Ryan: Yeah, I now have a big sister who lives in the city... *Ryan: ...finally someone who can take me out to bars! *Mathilda: Don't you dare! *Allison: Don't forget to take your medication, Ryan. *Allison: I don't think I have it in me to perform another brain surgery... *Ruth: That reminds me, dear - you'll have to get yourself tested too. *Sophia keeps drinking coffee. *Ruth throws the kit to Allison. *Ruth: Take this kit. You can bring me your blood samples after your shift tomorrow. Level 59 - Check Up *Daniel enters the room. *Daniel: I'm happy you called me in, Olivia... *Daniel: Even though we lost the vote to keep me in Little Creek, two to one. *Daniel: I still appreciated your support. *Olivia: Oh, I didn't vote to keep you around... *Daniel: What?! *Olivia: In fact, if it were up to me, I'd take your medical license and have you removed completely. *Olivia: But your family still has some connections. *Olivia: I called you in to warn you. I've got my eyes on you! *Olivia: You'd better behave like a choirboy on Sunday. *Olivia: Because if I see you so much as take a q-tip home, you'll not only be out of this hospital... *Olivia: You'll be out of the medical field completely! *Daniel: I don't know what to... *Olivia: We're done - consider yourself warned. *Olivia: No one gets away with any of that malarkey on my watch! *In the Psychiatry, Allison gets the book, while Daniel enters the ward. *Allison goes to Daniel. *Allison: You look kind of confused... *Daniel: Yeah, I just had a pretty weird conversation. *Daniel: But that's not important right now. *Daniel: Both Ruth and your mom called me... *Daniel: I need to make sure you don't forget about the samples you have to send in today. *Allison: First I had no mother, now I have two... *Daniel: Hey, be careful what you wish for. *Daniel and Allison hug, then Daniel leaves the ward. During the level *Allison helps Ruth collect all the test samples. *First one - ouch! *Second one - share! *Third one - testing! *Fourth one - syringe shot! *Last one - share! After the level *Allison gets a compass, while Sam uses the computer - but suddenly a call... *Sam answers the call. *Sam: Okay... We'll be right there... *Sam hangs up. *Sam: The hospital board has called all new employees in for a meeting. *Allison: Sounds serious... *Sam: I wouldn't know, I've never had a meeting with the board. *Allison and Sam leave for a meeting. *In the meeting, the employees are in! Allison and Sam are in! *Olivia: If you can all quiet down, please. *Olivia: We're holding this meeting because we have to talk about the future. *Olivia: Let's not dance around the matter... *Olivia: The board is looking into the costs of getting Little Creek rebuilt... *Olivia: Bot as of now, this is exploratory only. *John: Exploratory?! Does that mean Little Creek might not be rebuilt? *Olivia: That is correct... *Connor: But what about our jobs? *Olivia: As of this moment, Queensburrow has gracefully accepted to take all of you on as its employees. *Olivia: You can thank George for that. *George: NO! Err... No, that won't be necessary... *George: Please, don't come by my office to thank me. *Mason: And what about my dad? *Olivia: We've set up a commission to find out what happened to Victor. *They're all depressed! *Olivia: I'm sure that the subject matter of this meeting has come as a surprise to you all... *Olivia: But for now, let's call this meeting to an end, and you can all start your work fresh in the morning. Level 60 - Finale *Sam enters the ward. *Sam: This is becoming quite the spot to hang out. *Allison: Oh, I'm sorry, I should have asked... *Sam: No worries, I kind of like the company... *Ruth: That was quite the meeting yesterday. *Sophia: Yes - it looks like we'll be working at Queensburrow for the foreseeable future. *Jenny: I don't mind, I like it here! *Ruth: Naturally… *Allison: Well, maybe Jenny's right. I mean it isn't Little Creek... *Allison: But the city may have its charms, and who knows, it could be kind of exciting. *Ruth: Like we normally don't have enough excitement... *Allison: Talking about excitement... *Allison: It's our house warming party tonight - did you all send out your invitations? *They agree! *Allison: Okay, then I'll see you all there! *They're happy, and Jenny, Ruth and Sophia leave the ward! *Allison: Oh, I almost forgot... *Allison has an invitation card. *Allison: Sam, here's your invitation. *Allison gives the invitation letter to Sam. *Sam: I... I'm invited? *Allison: Of course! You're the only one who knows the ins and outs of Queensburrow. *Allison puts away the card and books. *Sam: She said friend... *Sam leaves the ward, letting Allison work for the final day. After the level *Allison interacts with computer and Sam enters to get a card. *Allison: Hey Sam... *Allison: A couple of us are driving to the housewarming together, you want to join us? *Sam is confident. *Sam: Sure... Sure... *Sam: Go ahead, I just need to finish up this one thing... *Allison leaves for the housewarming party. Sam dances! *And something, Allison comes back for a speak. *Allison: You coming? *Sam: Yeah, sorry... *Allison and Sam are leaving the hospital and going to the party! Ending: Housewarming Party! *In the party, Sam, Sophia, Jenny, Ruth and Allison are in! *Ruth: So girls, are we ready for a new adventure? *They agree. *Allison: All the Little Creek women living together... *Sophia: ...living together with a little man. *Jenny: It's going to be so AWESOME! *Jenny goes to fill the cups. *Ruth: I might be going mad, but I think I actually agree with Jenny for once... *Allison: Me too... *Jenny finishes filling the cups. *Allison: I finally feel like I'm right where I belong… *Ruth: Ah, honey... *Jenny starts the music! *Jenny: Time to get this party started! *Ruth continues filling the cups, Sophia goes to sit down, and Allison and Jenny dance together! *It's the true ending of Hospital Heat! Epilogue *During the party, Robin, John and Chance are in. *Ryan and Mathilda enter the place! *Allison: Mom, Ryan! *Allison gives Mathilda a hug! So does Ryan! *Allison: I'm so happy you're here! *Mathilda: Still not going anywhere. *Ryan: Can I give it to her? *Mathilda: Sure. *Allison has an empty frame. *Allison: An empty frame? *Mathilda: I thought maybe we could take a picture together as a family... *Allison: I love it! *Mathilda: Now you just have to decide if you want it to be just us, or with your other siblings? *Allison: I... I forgot about my other siblings... *Mathilda: That's understandable, with everything that happened... *Ryan: Allison, come on, I'll tell you all about them. *Mathilda, Allison and Ryan sit down on the couches. *Daniel is here. *Connor: DING DONG! *There is Connor! *Allison: I... I didn't know if you were coming... *Connor: I'm not... *Connor: I mean.. I'm just here to drop off a little housewarming present... *Connor gives a present to Allison and opens it. *Allison: A luchador apron and some matching oven mitts... *Connor: I just thought... *Allison: It's perfect... *Allison: ...and oddly enough, I didn't have them yet. *Allison: You sure you don't want to come in? *Connor: I'll see you at Queensburrow… *Connor leaves the place and Daniel goes to Allison. *Daniel has nothing happened, but saw Allison gifts. *Ruth bakes a cake! *Ruth: Okay, lovebirds, there'll be plenty of time for that later! *Ruth places the cake! *Ruth: Who wants to light the candles? *Jenny: I will! *Jenny lights the candles! *Daniel: You... You have fun... I'm going to get a glass of water... *Daniel's getting a glass of water and John appears. *Daniel finishes getting water. *Daniel: Sam? *Daniel: You think you can still prescribe me something for my anxiety? *Sam: Sure... *Sam: So, you changed religions? *Sam: Here, I always carry some anti-anxiety medicine with me... *Daniel receives anti-anxiety medicine from Sam. *Allison goes to Daniel. *Allison: Where'd you go, I didn't see you there for a minute... *Daniel: Yeah, I don't... *Sophia's expecting. *Sophia: It's happening. *Allison: What's happening? *Sophia's having a baby! *Allison: It's happening now? *Allison: What do we do? I'll go get the car! *Allison runs to get the car! But she comes back. *Allison: I don't own a car... *Daniel: Take mine. *Allison: Okay. *Sophia leaves first before Allison. *Allison: Thanks, Daniel. *Allison gives Daniel a kiss before leaving for a delivery. *Here is the blooper after the party. *Stan cleans after the party and dances. *Ruth comes downstairs. *Ruth: That was very nice of you... offering to help clean up. *Stan: No problem. I like helping out wherever I can... *In the bedroom, Ruth and Stan are on. * *KNOCK KNOCK* *'To be continued... References